What hurts the most
by Music of the wind
Summary: Logan's side to my imortal the song is by Rascal Flatts Logan had a good reason for leaving Quinn.Now he misss her and the baby. He doesn't think he can face her until Chase and Michael tell him that he can't always run away


What hurts the most

_**What hurts the most?**_

_I can take the rain off the roof of this empty house that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out._

Logan was sitting in his hotel room crying. It was pouring rain and all he could think about was that awful day two weeks ago when he left Quinn.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while. There're days every now and again I pretend I'm ok even though going on with you gone still upsets me but that's not what gets me._

Logan closed his eyes and remembered **"Logan baby is everything ok?" Quinn had asked him almost every night even on the night he left. Ever since his father had past away he had counted on Quinn. He left because he could tell it was taking a toll on her. The night before he left Quinn was so tired that she could barely eat let alone take care of the baby. He couldn't bear to put her through that anymore. The next morning he packed his things kissed her and his daughter goodbye and went to Mandy Franklin's house. **Logan pretended that he didn't care around Mandy but every day he missed Quinn and Mary. That wasn't all that was bothering Logan he felt like he was missing something.

_What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away. Never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do._

Logan sighed they had been perfect for each other. It hurt so much to be so close to her and then to see her walk away. He would never get to see his baby girl grow up or hear Quinn sing to him. He wondered if things would have been different if he'd just stuck it out.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you every where I go but I'm doing it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our friends and I'm alone._

Then next morning Chase and Logan came to see him. Chase said "Logan why on earth would you leave Quinn? I know you miss your father but wasn't Quinn helping you. Do you know how hard it's been for her to raise a six month old baby by herself and go to work?"

Michael grabbed Chase's arm and said "you said you weren't going to lecture him. Logan have you been crying?"

Logan forced a smile on his face and said "no I'm not crying. Chase how is she be honest."

Chase said "she's a wreck Logan she's been trying to raise a baby by herself. I'm not butting in to your life but you should talk to her."

_It's still harder getting up getting dressed. Liven with this regret but I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I've saved in my heart that I've left unspoken._

As soon as Chase and Michael left Logan got dressed and went to talk to Quinn. When he went to get a pair of socks he found a note inside one of them. It read "dear Logan these last few nights we've barley talked. I need you to know that I still love you." Logan put his socks on and walked out the door. When he got to Quinn's tears fell down his cheeks. He had been a total jerk to her after she had given up her life to take care of him.

Once the tears had stopped he went inside. He hadn't got rid of the key incase he forgot something. He heard Mary crying and went to pick her up. It was her birthday and Logan was going to be here whether Quinn wanted him to or not. Quinn came into the living room to change her daughter's diaper. When she saw Logan changing it she became angrier with him then she was on the day he left.

She wrenched Mary from his grasp and yelled "you crazy S.O.B. You left me with the baby for two weeks! Then you I find out you were with Make out Mandy of all people! Then you come back and expect me to forgive you! I'm not speaking to you get out of my house and stay away from my daughter!"

Logan said "Quinn it's our daughter's birthday. I know I screwed up I'm sorry I truly am. I love you. I only left because you had given up your life to take care of me. I couldn't stand to see you like that anymore. Mandy took me for drinks a couple of times only because I was depressed. I never slept with her when I did sleep at the hotel. I only thought about you and the baby."

Quinn's eyes softened and she said Logan do you really feel that way. You've never said something like this before. I love you but you really hurt me when you left. These past two weeks have been really hard for me. I missed hearing your voice and seeing your face every day. I want to have you come home but I think we both need to give each other time to forget the pain we're feeling."


End file.
